1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust cover for a keyboard, and more particularly to a cover that can protect a keyboard from dust and other contaminants.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers have become so popular in virtually every occupation and home that they have become essential tools in everyday life. Keyboards are connected to computers to input data and commands to the computers, so computers can deal with a lot of information. When keyboards are exposed to the air, dust and other things in the environment easily accumulate on and in the keyboards or between keys on the keyboards, which cause the keyboard to malfunction so data and commands cannot be input to the computer through the keyboards.
In hospitals, clinics and other medical facilities, keyboards may be contaminated by pathogens or other contaminants. Contaminated keyboards may carry a lot of pathogens or contaminants and contaminate a user's fingers so the pathogen or other contaminant will be spread.
With the reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, conventional dust covers have a plastic body (40) and are made from a sheet of plastic larger than a keyboard (50). The plastic body (40) has an edge and a circular opening (not numbered). The circular opening is formed by mounting an elastic cord (41) around the edge of the plastic body (40). To use the conventional dust cover, the plastic body (40) is placed around the keyboard (50), and the elastic cord (41) is pulled tight to hold the dust cover tightly around the keyboard. With the dust cover on the keyboard and the elastic cord (41) pulled tight, the opening will be small and face the bottom surface of the keyboard (50) to protect the keys on the keyboard (50) from dust and pathogens.
To use conventional dust covers, the dust cover is installed on the keyboard (50) and users press keys directly through the dust cover. Because of the size of the keyboard (50), the plastic body (40) fits loosely on the keyboard (50), and because of the loose fitting plastic body (40), the wrong keys may be inadvertently pressed.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a dust cover for a keyboard to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.